wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Archwings
Still a W.I.P! Introduction This is property of A Guy Sitting On Computer and nobody may steal or copy it in any way. This tribe takes ideas from movies, images and games, so sorry for the overload of pictures. Modern Archwings take place in setting two of the Pyrrhian Galaxy, but they obviously still existed before. They're an advanced dragon-like species that are native to the galaxy neighboring the Pyrrhian Galaxy. Appearance Archwings are medium to small sized dragons with muscular back legs. Archwings have four horns - two long horns on top and two shorter horns below them. These horns point straight back and are flat against the head. Their wings are medium sized. Archwings have five digits, which makes it easier for them to walk on two legs. Because of their numerous genetic modifications, it is very common for Archwings to be albino. Those of them who aren't albino are colored with tones of grey and even black. All Archwings have glass-like, reflective scales on their wings that resemble a constellation. Each Archwing may have a different constellation. Their underbellies are a lighter shade of their main color. Archwings have four eyes! Eye colors vary from shades of blue to shades of green. Albino dragon by lauuw w-d6oz8gy.jpg|An albino dragon Frost breath by urealistisk-d7awyjd.jpg|An inspiration for the four eyes and frost breath 2000px-Color icon gray v2.svg.png|The shades of an Archwing Most-beautiful-stones-wcth05-640x608.jpg|Inspiration for the glassy scales dragon_horns_and_facial_horns_set_1_by_rosiarts-d51dfiz.jpg|Inspiration of dragon with four horns Abilities Archwings are naturally resistant to extreme cold temperatures up to around -200 degrees Fahrenheit. They are genetically modified to regenerate limbs like a gecko, and augmented with improved vision and reflexes. The majority of Archwings have a basic white frost breath that freezes through flesh as if it were fire. Certain Archwings can have more powerful abilities, such as creating rips through time and space to instantly travel to a desired location or dimension. These abilities are highly unstable, so it's not advisable to use them without a set of Archwing power armor. Technology To control their highly unstable abilities, Archwings created a special exoskeleton that controls and amplifies their abilities. These suits are armed with a variety of weapons that give the user even more abilities. The exoskeleton uses part of the Archwing's power to function, so it can't be used by other dragons unless it has an external power source. Anti-matter and laser weapons have been invented by Archwings and are used on most modern starships, but there are still many ships with less advanced weapons such as rail guns, rockets, and turrets. Archwings created an Artificial Intelligence system to help command a ship or to fulfill tasks such as building or combat. AIs alone have no physical form so they can either be uploaded into a computer or into a robotic frame. The frames are built to give AIs a physical form and assist with physical tasks. These mechanical armors are also equipped with advanced weaponry and tools. The Archwing AIs are often called Cephalons. One of the most important advancements in Archwing technology is the creation of artificial planets. The resources of other planets are broken up by powerful gravity extractors and reformed into a custom made planet for the Archwings to inhabit. Making an artificial planets takes hundreds of years. Iridime 5 - the current Archwing artificial planet - took 210 years to build, and is around three times as large as Jupiter. Archwings built artificial rings around Iridime for docking, building and defense purposes. It also generates an energy shield to protect the planet from meteors and incoming attacks. The ring rotates around the planet to protect all angles equally. Recently, wormhole travel, light-speed travel, and gravity manipulation technology have been invented. Even more recently, Archwings created a gateway to the sixth dimension and built a structure where time is perceived as a physical object. This allows a dragon to manipulate time itself by moving and touching it. But it takes an immense amount of energy to open the portal and time manipulation is dangerous unless it is done wisely, so the structure will never be used unless absolutely necessary. Architecture and Design W.I.P History The history of the Archwings is oddly similar to the Pyrrhian history. The Archwing species originated from 3 separate species all living on one planet. The species quickly made peace with each other and there was an alliance. Everything went well for many years, and technology improved. Unfortunately, the technology got into the wrong hands. Rebels that wanted to shatter the alliance used atomic and bio weapons to cause chaos. The species blamed each other, so they bombarded themselves until their world turned into a wasteland similar to Pyrrhia. After a long time, the 2 remaining species realized that nobody would win if they destroyed each other. They forgave themselves and created the Archwing Alliance to rebuild together and better. their was so much inter species breeding that they eventually became one species. The first major breakthrough in technology after the war was genetic editing. With that, Archwings advanced faster. By the time dragons recovered from Fallout Pyrrhia, Archwings were already exploring planets. Habitat The current Archwing planet is mostly Earth like, but has an oxygen enriched atmosphere that dragons are not accustomed to breathing. Iridime 5 is guarded by the artificially built planetary rings and a powerful fleet. Iridime has vast oceans, but little land for it's size. So they constructed platforms above the water that allow Archwings to build on the water. The planet has a moon called Lua. The moon serves as a defense and trading outpost for the Archwings, and is around the size of Neptune. Military The Archwing military is very strict and orderly. All soldiers are taught to walk on two legs to be able to use their arms while walking. AI robots and Archwing power armors are normally colored with shades of grey or blue, like the navy. The camouflage pattern looks similar to galvanized steel. The soldier's rank or fleet is shown by a symbol on the shoulder and some markings on the armor. Archwings have a large armada of starships divided into smaller fleets. Their are eight dreadnoughts in the Archwing Military, each serving as a flagship in a fleet. Category:Fanmade Tribes